One stormy night This happened!
by IWillEatYourFamily
Summary: Okay, you think your life is messed, all Tempis and Hannah wanted to do was have a sleep over, talk about twilight, read twilight, and watch twilight, but no! Joey and Everest just had to mess it up and send them into the transformers movie!
1. Chapter 1

***Home of Hannah and Joey Randall***

"Tempis, come on, Edward is 100 percent better than Edward" exclaimed 14 year old Hannah "Hannah, look, we are best friends and all but i have to dissagree withyou on this one, Jacob is just too hot!" dissagreed Tempis "Give three good reasons why." said Hannah "one, he is hot!" said Tempis "Edward is hot!" interupted Hannah "Not as hot as Jacob who has like a gazillion abs!" Exclaimed Tempis. "Anyways, as I was saying, number two, he doesn't drink blood unlike that filthy blood sucker Edward!" "HEY! Dont call him filthy!" yelled Hannah "and speaking of filth, do you know how many flee's and ticks could be on Jacob!" "That brings me to my favorite reason...JACOB'S IS LIKE A PUPPY!" squeeled Tempis "eh, im more of a cat person..." said hannah "But why? dogs are so cute and cuddly and cute and soft..." exclaimed Tempis "Well cats are cute too!" said Hannah "I bet my dog Insane, would eat your cat with a side of chips" betted Tempis "Ke Ke would give Insane a run for his biscuits" Said Hannah "Ya right" said Tempis "Wait, weren't we talking about twilight?" asked Hannah "oh ya... TEAM JACOB!" Screamed Tempis "no way... TEAM EDWARD!" screamed Hannah "JACOB!" screamed Tempis "EDWARD!" screamed Hannah "JACOB!"  
"EDWARD!"  
"JACOB!" "EDWARD!"  
"JACOB!"  
EDWARD!"  
"JACO-"  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Hannah's nine year old brother Joey. He was standing in the door way holding the house phone "Joey go away!" whined Hannah "Mom wants to talk to you!" said Joey. He walked in and gave his older sister the phone. Hannah snatched it from hime and flopped down on the bed. Joey sat down next to the window to look at the storm outside.  
"Ya mom? WHAT! Oh no!... is he ok? ok... ya... I'll ask... NO! why? come on! fine but if they cause trouble im gonna kill them! Okay, ya, love you too, bye." Hannah talked into the phone than hung up. "Joey, mom said you can invite one of your friends to sleep over, mom has to go see dad at the hospital, he had a minor heart attack... doctor's said he is gonna be fine but they want to keep him at the hospital over night. Mom is staying with him and she doesn't want us home alone, Tempis, you wanna sleep over?"  
"YES!" said Tempis a little to loudly. but thats just how she is, way too hyper... "oh, and sorry about you dad" "Serves him right for eating all that junk food..." said Hannah "WOO! Im inviting Everest!" Yelled Joey "Whatever" said Hannah "Now go away before I eat your soul!" said Tempis "Tempis, I know your not a demon!" whined Joey "Okay Joey, tell me this, how often do you hear the name Tempis?" asked Tempis innocently "Uhhh..." "And have you ever seen a someone do this?" asked Tempis still putting on the innocent act. Tempis pulled out a lighter and flicked it on, than she ran her hand through the flame.  
"how did you-" asked a wide eyed Joey before getting interupted "Because Joesph, im no mortal, I am a demonic being birthed from the flames of hell sent here ordered by Lucifer himself to reek havoc onto this foolish world! MWA HA HA HA HA!"  
Said Tempis "y-you sound like you work for decepticons!" said Joey in pure horror "no, dear Joey, they work for me." Tempis stated Quietly. It didnt help that the power went out right after she stated that.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IM CALLING EVEREST!" Screamed a horrified Joey. He ran out of the room. Tempis and Hannah burst into laughter "Oh my gosh you actually pay attention in Science class!" said Hannah through fits of laughter "Wait what?" asked Tempis "Remember, Mr. Mayers talked about how if you run your hand through fire the liquids in your hand will cause it not to burn you if you run your han real quick" stated Hannah "Oh! ha ha... ummmmm... ya" Tempis giggled nervously There was a long silence...  
"Hey whats a decepticon?" asked Tempis "Oh! Some stupid movie slash t.v show that Joey and Everest are into... Its basically about giant robots fron Japan. I think the Decepticons are the good guys... not sure..."  
"Oh weird..."  
"Ya... also why do you have a lighter?" asked Hannah slightly disturbed "Oh uh... no reason..."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

!TALK WITH THE CREATOR!

Auther: LOL hannah is so off!

IronHide: wow this fanfiction is stupid...

Auther: OMG ITS IRONHIDE!

IronHide: No, really? Where?

Auther: wow, I think I need to lay of the chocolate bars... my brains going loopy. gonna take a nap...

IronHide: HEY! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE YOUR READERS! Ah great, guess im gonna have to rap this up... the auther owns nothing except her own charactors wich go by the names of Everest, Joey, Hannah and Tempis

Tempis: HEY NO ONE OWNS ME!

IronHide: HEY! how did you get in here?

Tempis: im a demonic being.

Ironhide: Riiiiight...


	2. Chapter 2

Everest arrived and Tempis went home and got her stuff. The boys were up to meischeif and the girls were watching twilight. "Eww! Tempis! Jacob looked so nerdy in the first movie!" said Hannah "Well because he is'nt a were wolf yet!" exclaimed Tempis "Would you date him if he wasn't a were wolf?" asked Hannah "yes"  
"Let me clarify that, would you date Jacob if he still looked like the wimp in the first movie?" asked Hannah "Pft! No!" said Tempis "Wow your low" said Hannah "And don't you dare forget it!" exclaimed Tempis Suddenly the boys came barging in with squirt guns.  
"Give it up Decepticons! We got you surrounded!" Yelled Everest "What that? GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE INSECTS!" screeched Hannah "Oh my gosh! that sounds like something a Megatron would say!" squeeled Everest "See! I told You! My sis is Megatron and Tempis is Starscream!" Squeeled Joey "Im gonna murder both of you if you dont GET OUT NOW!" screamed Hannah "He he... I scream you scream we all scream ITS STAR SCREAM!" Tempis chased after the boys!  
"AAAAAAAGH! Give us back the all spark!" screamed Joey "Oh my gosh Joey go jump in a hole!" shouted Hannah "IM NOT JOEY! IM OPTIMUS PRIME!" Shouted Joey "Ya! AND IM BUMBLE BEE!" shouted Everest "AND IM SATAN!" Shouted Tempis as she caught the two boys and threw them in the closet. "Hannah! help me!" Hannah giggled as she went over to the closet and helped Tempis shut them in "FREEDOM IS THE RIGHT OF ALL SENTINANT BEINGS!" shouted Joey "Ya let us go you decepticon creeps!" screeched Everest "MWA HA HA HA HA IM INSANE!" Laughed Tempis to freak the boys out "C-Come on!" whimpered Everest "IF YOU LET US OUT WE WILL WATCH TWILIGHT!" screeched Joey The girls let them out.  
"Okay good. Tempis go start the movie from the beginning!" Tempis did "Oh no! What did I get us into" whined Joey "Man up!" said Hannah "HEY! I got an Idea! How about you guys watch Transformers while we watch twilight!" said Everest "Pass" said both the girls "We will tell mom that you locked us in the closet!" warned Joey "And we will tell mom how you guys barged into my room with squirt guns!" said Hannah "We will tell mom that you locked us in for three hours!" Joey said "We will say you were lieing" Said Hannah "We will deny it and break down into tears!"  
"OH MY GOD! FINE WE WILL WATCH THE FREAKEN TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!" Screeched Hannah.  
"Yes!" said both the boys. So, The boys were in Hannahs room and the girls were across the hall in the Living room.  
They started the movies...  
They watched the preveiws...  
They watched the first five minutes...

*****TEMPIS HANNAH POV*****

"AH HA HA AH HA HA BOOM! AH HA HA!" Laughed Jen as all the soldiers were being atacked by a giant robot.  
"Wow this is stupid..." sighed Hannah

*****EVEREST JOEY POV*****

"Wait...Why are they in the desert?" asked Joey "I WANT TO DIE!" Cried Everest

******NO ONES POV*****  
Suddenly, there was a bright light that luminated the house.  
"HANNAH?" Asked A very frightened Joey "Uh... Joey...stay there!" said Hannah 30 seconds passed "OKAY IM FREAKING OUT!" screamed Everest "DONT FREAK OUT ITS JUST LIGHTNING" Hannah called freaked out herself "LIGHTNING DOESNT LAST THIS LONG!" SCREAMED JOEY The light got more intense and there was a high pitche noise getting higher and higher and higher...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Screamed Hannah and Joey.  
Everest started sobbing "I- I DONT WANT TO DIE!"  
"! HA HA WOO!" laughed Tempis Than darkness...

TALKING WITH THE CREATOR

DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Auther: Okay heres chappy 2! I decided that every chappy I make Im gonna have talk with the creator...and also a special guest...

President Obama: Ummm... Hello?

Auther: Hello Obamba!

President Obama: Ummmm where am I?

Auther: !

President Obama: Uh... how do I get out? I have some meetings to go to...

Auther: all you have to do is say the disclaimer!

President Obama: Oh...Okay... the auther owns nothing except Tempis, Everest, Hannah and Joey.

Auther: Now sing the national Anthem of Canada President Obama: What?

Auther: WAIT! never mind... Sing Its peanut butter jelly time in a german accent

President Obama: B-But im a democrat!

Auther: So?

WARNING! SOMEONE IS HACKING THE SYSTEM! WARNING SOMEONE IS HACKING THE SYSTEM! WARNING SOMEONE IS HA-

Optimus Prime: Jennifer! Let the nice president go!

Auther: BUT!

Optimus Prime: NOW! Thats an order!

Auther: Fine...

OBAMA HAS LEFT THE CHAT

Optimus Prime:I will see you at base, Im sure Prowl will find a good disapline for you.

OPTIMUS LEFT THE CHAT

Auther: Bla bla bla na na na He is such a nag!


	3. Chapter 3

*****TEMPIS HANNAH POV*****

"Oooooowwwww!" complained the two girls "What happened?" asked Hannah "Where are we?" asked Tempis. The two girls got up and looked around. There were in some kind of parking lot. And now there was an african skinned man walking up to them.

"HI! are you looking for a new car?... Well old car but new for you?" asked the man

"Uhhhhh...no im only 14!" said Hannah "Too bad...Get off my property then" The man said with hostility

"Geez ok!" Said Hannah. As they were walking away they almost got hit a baby blue convertable.

"Agh!" Hannah Screamed

"Sorry!" Called a heavy set man. In the passengers seat there was a boy who was probably in his teens who looked upset.

"Well this is weird!" Said Hannah

"Hmmmm..." said Tempis

"I-Imean Where are we!" Said Hannah

"Dunno" said Tempis

"WHERE ARE THE BOYS!" screamed Hannah

"I dunno..." said Tempis

"Oh god! mom's gonna kill me!" complained Hannah. They were walking down the street now.

"HEY! Do you know where we are?" said Tempis to a woman who was gardening.

"Yes this is Tranquility" answered the woman with curly red hair

"No I mean what city is this" asked Tempis

The woman looked up from her garden. "Oh im sorry sweet hearts! Tranquility is seriosly the name of the city."

"oh..."

"Im sorry to ask this but what state are we in?" asked Hannah

"Nevada" she answered

"In America?" asked Tempis

"uhh... yes. You girls are really lost ar'nt you?" said the woman

"Ya..." answered Hannah

"Would you like to come in?" asked the red head.

"Ummm..." hesitated Hannah "Sure!" said Tempis "Do you have anything to eat? Im starved!" Tempis hopped over the fence. Hannah walked around to the gate and soon the girls were sitting at a kitchen table with some cookies and milk.

"Im Judy by the way" said Judy "Im Hannah" said Hannah

"Tempis present" Tempis waved her hand

Judy looked out the window. "My husband and son should be home any time now. There names are Sam and Ron. Do you girls have any family you would like to call?" asked Judy

"GOOD IDEA!" Squeeled Hannah "Can I use your phone?" "Sure you can sweetie! over on the counter" Judy answered

"Thanks!" said Hannah as she ran over to the counter. She tried her brothers cell.

"We are sorry, but the number you have entered is not valid, check the number or try your call again." The voice in the phone said. Hannah did both. I think your phones broken." said Hannah

"I will try my cell phone than!" said Tempis. "Whats Joeys number?"

"327-555-9090" answered Hannah

"cool" tempis said as she called.

*****EVEREST JOEY POV*****

Suddenly Joey's cell rang.

"Hello?" asked a Tired Joey

"Joey?" asked Tempis on the other line

"Who is it?" asked Everest

"Tempis" answered Joey

"Where are you?" asked Tempis

"In a high school!" complained Joey

"WHAT?" Said Hannah who probably stole the phone from Tempis "I dunno!" whined Joey

"Ask them where they are!" said Everest

"Where are you?" asked Joey

"A house in Nevada Tranquility" answered Hannah

"That sounds kinda familiar..." said Joey.

Than there was a beep

"NO!" My Phone ran out of minutes!" cried Joey

"WHAT! NOW WE ARE GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER WITH THESE KIDS!" Screamed Everest

"Im actually a hundred and ten" said Edward

"I can smell your aggravation" said Jasper

"Im like so pretty!" said Rosalie

"I will break you if you call me a kid again" Said Emmett

"I can see the future!" said Alice

TALK WITH THE CREATOR

Auther: Hey kidzzzzz Just so you know... The twilight part is just going to be small in my story, just as little skits to show how the boys are doing...  
And I changed my Format because my computer is messed up! It should be easier to read... And i know Im spelling Auther wrong... wait... am I? I dunno... well heres todays guest...

Carly: Uh... Hello

Auther: TA DA! CARLY FROM ICARLY

Carly: I sorta have a web show to do in a couple minutes...

Auther: Oh well!

Carly: OH NO! SAM! STOP HURTING FREDDY!

Auther: HA HA

Carly: This isnt funny!

Auther: I think it is!


End file.
